


I can't be her for you.

by swilliams1234



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilliams1234/pseuds/swilliams1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Clarke is still mourning Lexa and uses Niylah.<br/>I realize that sounds bad but.. It kind of is.<br/>Probably a one-shot but might become more??<br/>Also, first fanfic sooo...<br/>And the first paragraph sucks I'm bad at creating the setting so just bear with me through that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't be her for you.

Clarke and Niylah had known each other a while and although Niylah has always had feelings for Clarke that were more than friendly, she never acted on them because Clarke was so obviously in love Lexa. But now Lexa has been gone only 6 months and Clarke needed a distraction so she called Niylah who met her at bar near where they both lived.

After a few drinks they got out on the dance floor where things quickly became heated.

Clarke had just turned around and was grinding her backside into Niylah's front as Niylah's hands found Clarke's hips to pull her closer. Clarke leaned her head back so that their faces were practically touching. All it took was a particularly sexy gasp from Niylah when Clarke pushed harder into to get Clarke to grab her hand and drag her towards the bathroom.

Once in the restroom, Clarke forcefully pushes Niylah up against the door and immediately presses her alcohol-stained lips to hers. Almost as quickly Niylah pushes her off.

"What the hell are you doing Clarke?!" She yells at her.

"Exactly what you want." Clarke manages to slur out as she presses herself against the blonde again, now greedily sucking marks into the girl's throat. 

This time, Niylah doesn't stop her. She knows that is not good for either of them, but if it'll ease Clarke's pain for the night or even an hour, she'll feel like she did something good for once in her life. 

So she lets her leave bruises on her skin and she doesn't pull her hand away when it creeps up her shirt and starts massaging her boob over her bra.  
But as Clarke's fingers play with the button on her pants, Niylah speaks up.

"Maybe we should take this back to my apartment." She says softly not making eye contact with Clarke. 

Clarke nods swiftly and leads the older girl out of the bar. Niylah's place is just a couple blocks away so they walk there, Clarke rushing while Niylah takes her time. 

Eventually they arrive at Niylah's apartment door, after she had to fend Clarke off in the elevator.  
They walked in and Clarke slammed the door shut, eyeing Niylah hungrily. She peels all of her own clothes off while Niylah watches with a wary look. She could pretend to be into as long as she wanted but she knew she didn't feel right about it.  
Clarke walked up to Niylah and tugged at the hem of her shirt. The other woman complied by lifting her arms and letting the shirt be pulled off of her.  
Clarke starting kissing her neck gently, different from the rough bites shed given her in the restroom. She reached behind the woman and undid her bra, pulled it off her arms and let it fall between them, all the while still peppering Niylah's neck with kisses. Clarke stepped closer to her and wrapped her arms around her neck as she kissed her mouth, their tongues intertwining. With their bodies flush their nipples rubbed against each other and Niylah found herself getting more turned on. For the first time since Clarke's kissed her, she touched Clarke by wrapping her arms around her lower back.  
Clarke moaned as their bodies rubbed together and a warm feeling began to form low in her stomach. She broke the kiss and raised he eyebrows at Niylah suggestively.  
Niylah understood and led Clarke to her bedroom.

Afterwards, Niylah felt sick and Clarke didn't feel any less lonely than she did before. They laid in Niylah's bed, facing away from each other, not speaking.  
Eventually Clarke broke the silence.  
"I should probably go." She said quietly and got out of the bed to start getting dressed.  
Niylah ignored her until she was fully dressed and about to walk out the door.  
"Don't do this again, Clarke." Niylah said, her voice breaking. Clarke turned to look at her but Niylah wouldn't meet her eyes, instead she continued.  
"I know you're hurting. And I'm so sorry I couldn't make that better. You have no idea how much I want to take your pain away." Tears began to spill as Niylah's spoke barely above a whisper.  
"I can't be her for you. And that hurts me. Knowing you were probably thinking about her while you were screwing me. Because I love you. I've always loved you. But I have to think of me right now."  
Clarke stayed silent while Niylah spoke. Then she left the room and possibly, Niylah's life forever but not before speaking the two words she had only said to Lexa's gravestone for the lasts six months.

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me know what you think!! I take constructive criticism well by the way!!


End file.
